


Intrigues in Mirkwood

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Claiming, Double Penetration, First Time, Incest, M/M, Making Love, Out of Character, Slow Build, Smut, Strip Tease, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir loves the Prince, and the twins desire him too. Which one or two Legolas will choose? They start to fight for the Prince’s heart, unaware of the Prince’s mental condition. And his father is also starting to be come aware of his son’s beauty…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manon.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own them, I wish, but I don’t. They belong to Tolkien’s Estate.

Author notes: Just giving a little background to the story: Legolas just passed his majority; his age according to human age is 20. Since his mother died he spends everyday in the woods, while his father takes a number of male elves for lovers to try and stop himself falling to grief.

\--

 

Haldir was happy as he rode to Mirkwood; happy that he was going to see the most beautiful elf in Middle-earth.

He had heard much about the elf and his skill. Despite his young age, the elf was very proficient in the use of his weapons.

Haldir had also heard about this young elf’s beauty.

He stopped by the river Anduin. He heard riders coming, and he readied his bow with an arrow, pointing it in the direction from where the sounds came. He couldn’t sense who the Elves were that came behind him.

The riders froze as they saw the arrow aimed at them, then relaxed as they recognized the elf.

“What do you know, uncle Haldir is here,” Elladan said, getting down from his horse and, coming closer to his uncle, took the arrow.

Haldir relaxed too when he saw who it was.

“What are you doing here, my lovely nephews?” he said, smiling at them.

“We are going to visit the King; we have a message from our father,” Elladan said, still holding the arrow.

“So, let us go together,” their uncle said, happy that his nephews were going with him.

They cross the Anduin and came closer to the border of Mirkwood. Haldir motioned for the twins to stay, while he rode to the elves guarding the border.

“We have a message for the King,” Haldir said to the guards.

One of the guards asked Haldir and the twins to follow him, and led them into Mirkwood towards the palace.

The trees were green and flowers were in bloom. Above the song of the trees, another song could be heard inside the forest. Haldir halted his horse as he heard the beautiful soft sound.

“Who is it that is singing?” he asked the guard, who had stopped when Haldir did.

“It is our Prince,” the guard said proudly.

Haldir and the twins urged their horses on and followed the guard as he led them to the palace.

When they entered the palace, the guard told them to wait in the reception area, and that the King would receive them shortly.

“Have you seen the Prince before?” the guard asked them while they were waiting for the King.

“No. We have only seen the King,” the twins said.

The King, Thranduil, entered the room, and saw the twins and an unfamiliar elf talking between themselves. They turned and bowed to the King.

“Oh, my lovely twins,” Thranduil said, “what message have you brought from your father?” While he asked the twins the question, he was staring at the strange elf.

Elladan saw the King staring at his uncle. He coughed and said: “He is our uncle, my Lord.”

“What it is your uncle’s name? Can he talk?” Thranduil teased Haldir, still staring at him.

“I can talk, my Lord. My name is Haldir,” Haldir said to the King.

“I have not seen see you before,” the King said. “Come to my chambers after the twins have finished giving me the message from their father.”

“Ohh…” Elrohir snickered and smiled.

“Come,” Thranduil said to the twins. Looking back at Haldir, he said: “Do not go anywhere!”

The twins followed the King to his chambers, while Haldir waited. After a while, he began to get bored waiting in the reception area.

He tried to keep his mind occupied to pass the time, but it went by slowly.

An hour passed by, and he was still waiting.

‘Something is wrong,’ he thought. ‘I hope that the twins have not caused any trouble with the King.’

Suddenly, a young elf entered the room, singing to himself, unaware of the elf that was standing and staring at him.

Haldir looked at the young elf, and examined him from head to toe; blond hair shone like the sun and, even though his clothes were dirty, Haldir could see this young elf had a beautiful body.

He came closer to the young elf; he could smell the essence of the flowers that came from the young elf.

‘He has such a beautiful body, but why does he come into the King’s palace covered in dirt?’ Haldir wondered to himself.

“Legolas, you are filthy again! How many times have I told you not enter the palace like that?” a strong voice demanded of the young elf.

The young elf lowered his face in a shame. He had been too caught up in his own thoughts.

“I am sorry, adar,” he said.

“Go and have a bath. I will see you at dinner, for we have guests,” Thranduil said to his son, perplexed by his son’s behaviour.

Legolas left the room, angry at his father’s reaction, and made his way to the bathing chamber.

When Legolas reached the bathing chamber, he sat in one corner and held his head in his hands and cried. A voice in his mind told him: ‘He still thinks that I am an elfling, but I am not’.

Drying his tears, he got up and took off his dirty clothes. He was not aware that his father was now standing just outside, peering through the door at his naked son.

Thranduil loved to see his son’s beautiful body; the smooth chest, the taut buttocks, the glorious cock…

The King was aroused by what he saw, and unlaced his leggings to release his now hard cock. He began to stroke it, his breath coming in short gasps as he could feel his impending orgasm. He was trying not to make any noise so that his son would not hear him.

Suddenly Thranduil heard a soft cough nearby – it was one of the twins.

‘Why do the twins somehow manage to disturb me when something like this is happening?’ Thranduil thought, a little angry.

Luckily, Legolas did not hear the noise, and Thranduil sighed in relief. He tucked his now half-erect cock back in his leggings, and moved away from the bathing chamber silently.

The twins had found their uncle still waiting, and were talking to him when the King returned.

“Haldir, follow me,” Thranduil said to the elf as he entered the room.

The twins stared at the King. Elladan said: “We’ll back soon with the answers, my Lord.”

“I will wait for you,” Thranduil replied, and the twins left the palace to return to Imladris

Haldir followed the King as they passed the bathroom; he glimpsed Legolas getting out from the bath naked, he saw his smooth skin, and his cute butt. He heard a cough; he saw Thranduil angrily looking at him.

“Forgive me,” he murmured.

“Follow me,” Thranduil said to Haldir.

Thranduil opened the room and entered. Haldir followed him, and looked around the room, seeing the large bed that dominated the room, covered with silk sheets of silver and grey.

“Come closer, feel the soft silk,” Thranduil said. Haldir did as he was asked. The sheets felt as soft as they looked.

“Haldir, strip before me!” Thranduil ordered.

Haldir looked at Thranduil, then began to do as Thranduil commanded. He began to remove his tunic very slowly, all the time watching the King. Thranduil undid the lacings of his own leggings, pulling out his half-erect cock and began stroking it. Haldir then took off his boots, then his leggings, and stood before the King.

Thranduil sat on the edge of the bed. “Come here, Haldir. Sit on my cock, but do it very slowly,” he said.

Haldir came to him nervously; he had never done this before.

“I will guide you, do not be afraid; just keep your mind clear,” Thranduil said.

Haldir straddled the King’s lap, and could feel Thranduil’s cock at his opening. He tried to relax as he felt the King breach him. It hurt and he wanted to pull away, but the King had his hands on Haldir’s hips. “Relax, Haldir, it will get better,” Thranduil said. Haldir took a few deep breaths and relaxed, and felt as the King slid into him further.

“Not bad, for a first time,” said Thranduil. It felt so good to be inside that tight heat, and he moaned in pleasure.

Thranduil began thrusting into Haldir, his cock hitting a sensitive spot that made Haldir gasp in pleasure.

Haldir moved his hands over Thranduil’s body, throwing his head back as the passion began to build. “So good…” then said something that he should never have said to the king: “This is so good…Legolas…you are so very good…” he gasped.

“What did you say?” Thranduil said, not believing what he heard. ‘He came for my son, not to me,’ the King thought.

“I said my king, my love,” Haldir said and blushed.

He moved his hips as Thranduil continued thrusting into him, then felt as Thranduil grasped his cock and began stroking it in time with the thrusts, and soon both were moaning in pleasure as their orgasms overtook them.

“You…are…so…good, for a Lórien elf…” Thranduil gasped as he smiled at Haldir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own them, I wish, but I don’t. They belong to Tolkien’s Estate.

“Adar?”

Thranduil heard his son’s voice, and Haldir turned his head towards Legolas as he came into his father’s room.

“Yes Legolas, what is it?” Thranduil asked him, a little annoyed that his son disturbed him in the middle of making love.

“Adar, who is the elf? He looks so different of the other elves,” Legolas mentioned to his father.

“I will tell him,” Haldir said to Thranduil, and the king nodded.

“My name is Haldir of Lothlórien,” Haldir said to Legolas, getting out of the bed and quickly dressing, before moving closer to Legolas and kneeling. “You must be Prince Legolas of Mirkwood; your father told me all about you,” Haldir said and saw a shy smile from the young elf. Haldir turned to Thranduil and saw that the King was smiling too.

“Are there golden trees in Lothlórien?” Legolas asked Haldir.

“Yes. Have you ever been to Lothlórien?” Haldir asked him and saw the young elf was staring at the floor.

“He has never left Mirkwood, and he never will!” Thranduil said, and got up from the bed naked and walked over to his son. Putting his hand under Legolas’ chin, he lifted his son’s head and asked him: “How do you know about the golden trees, if you never left your home?” Thranduil asked angrily.

“I… I… The… trees… sang… to… me…” Legolas stuttered fearfully.

Legolas looked into his father’s eyes and saw that his father did not believe what he said. He tried to look further; to look into his father’s soul, to see if his father still loved him, but he saw and felt nothing. Upset, he ran from the room and the palace, back out into the forest where he felt safer.

“Oh Valar…” Thranduil said and sighed heavily.

“What happened to him? Why did he run?” Haldir asked the King, wondering about Legolas’ behavior.

“He looked into my eyes and saw into my heart, and I did not block him,” Thranduil explained to him. He saw that Haldir was still looking confused and continued: “He misses his nana, he misses love. He does not know yet what love is.”

“I can teach him,” Haldir suggested immediately.

“If you can find him,” Thranduil said to him quietly, and began to dress.

Haldir left the palace, calling the Prince’s name, but no one answered. He saw a guard approaching him.

“Are you looking for the Prince?” he asked Haldir.

“Yes, I do. Do you know where he is?” Haldir asked him, while his eyes scanned the trees, but the Prince was nowhere to be seen.

“Of course I know where he is. Follow me,” the guard said and led him to the practice field. “There he is,” the guard said and left Haldir to look at the prince.

‘I thought he would have run into the woods, not to practice field,’ Haldir thought and began walking towards the young prince.

“Legolas, can I talk to you?” Haldir asked as he came closer to him.

Legolas was aiming his arrow at the target, but whirled around when he heard Haldir’s voice. With an angry look on his face, he aimed his arrow at the other elf.

“What? Why do you aim your arrow at me - I am unarmed! That is not fair,” Haldir said.

Legolas threw down the bow and arrow, tears falling on his cheeks. “Fair? And what is fair? My father does not even know me!” Legolas said and ran into the woods.

Haldir picked up the bow and arrow and returned to the palace, disappointed with the young elf’s behavior. He went in search of the King, and found him in his library.

“My Lord?” Haldir asked.

“Did you find him?” Thranduil turned around at Haldir’s voice.

“I did, but he ran away from me,” Haldir said, placing the prince’s bow and arrow on the table.

Thranduil walked to the door. “Silinde!” Some moments later Silinde arrived. “Yes, my Lord?”

“Return these to Legolas’ room, then sound the dinner bell.” He put the bow and arrow in Silinde’s hands. “Yes my Lord,” said Silinde, before bowing and leaving Thranduil and Haldir.

“Come,” Thranduil said, “let us continue what we started before.” He grabbed Haldir’s arm and led him back to his bedroom.

Thranduil and Haldir lay naked on the bed. The sun had just set when a bell was heard. It was a different sound to the dinner bell, which the king had been expecting.

“My Lord?” Haldir asked.

“Hmm…” Thranduil sighed; he did want to be interrupted by whatever it was that caused the bell to be rung.

“Is it the dinner bell, my Lord?” Haldir asked. He was hungry and hoping he would soon be able to have something to eat.

“It is different,” Thranduil said. Moving his hands over Haldir’s hair, then slowly over his lover’s chest, he said: “I am going to take you…” He was cut off as the door was opened, slamming against the wall by the force.

“My Lord?” Galdor said, trying to regain his breath.

“How dare you…?” Thranduil asked angrily, as Haldir tried to calm the elven king.

“My Lord… The spiders are attacking us, and your son has not returned…” the guard said, waiting for an order.

“He must be on his way,” the elven king said.

“But, my Lord, he had no weapons,” Haldir said.

“Sound the horn!” Thranduil ordered and thought: ‘I hope the twins will hear the horn.’

Thranduil knew that the twins took the Old Forest Road. This was the closest way to Imaldris, escorted by Thranduil’s guards.

The blowing of the horn was heard all over the elven kingdom. Thranduil waited for the twins to come.

After two hours the twins came, wearing worried looks on their faces, and approached the king. They saw he was standing there, half-dressed, looking around him.

They saw Haldir standing next to Thranduil. Though he was dressed, his hair was a mess, and his eyes scanned the area.

The twins walked towards Thranduil. "What is wrong my Lord?" asked Elladan, while Elrohir too, began to look around.

"The shadow and the spiders are attacking us, and Prince Legolas is out there without his weapons," the guard behind the elven king said.

Without a word Thranduil entered the palace, followed by the twins.

Haldir stood there in shock as he realized the king would do nothing to save his son. Going back inside the palace, he collected his weapons before walking alone into the woods. The guards saw him go and followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon

Inside the palace the twins and the elven king were in the bedroom. The twins stood by, stunned, as they watched Thranduil getting undressed.

“What do you stand there like statues?” Thranduil yelled at them.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances and moved a little closer towards Thranduil.

“Take your clothes off… NOW!” Thranduil ordered them.

“My Lord?” Elladan tried to protest.

“NOW!” Thranduil yelled at them.

Elladan and Elrohir had never seen Thranduil like this. They removed their clothes and walked towards him.

“Lie on the bed,” Thranduil ordered, watching them lie down before moving towards the bed.

“My Lord?” Elladan tried again.

“WHAT?” Thranduil yelled at him, losing his patience.

“What about the message?” Elladan asked.

“I will send a messenger,” Thranduil said, and added: “Now shut up and take me.”

There was silence as Thranduil started to move his hands over their bodies, watching as their cocks grew hard under his touch.

“Uncle Haldir will find him,” Elrohir said suddenly.

“How can he be your uncle? From where I remember Celebrían had no brother, how…” Thranduil asked.

“Haldir is like an uncle to us, though he is not of our blood, my Lord,” Elladan said.

“Enough,” Thranduil said. “Now take me,” looking at Elrohir.

Elladan started to moan as Thranduil stroked his cock slowly, then he felt Thranduil’s tongue licking and sucking it.

“Oh…” Elladan moaned.

Elladan breathing became faster; his hands grabbing Thranduil’s hair as he felt his climax approaching.

Elrohir saw his twin shiver and tremble in pleasure as Thranduil sucked his cock. He wanted to feel the same pleasure too.

Elrohir came closer to Thranduil and started to lick his ear, making Thranduil shiver slightly. He began to suck Elladan’s cock harder, losing himself in the pleasure that Elrohir was giving him.

Elrohir saw the oil bottle on the shelf; he opened it and poured some of the oil on his fingers. Putting the bottle aside, he moved behind the king, fingers searching for the puckered hole before carefully inserting one finger in. Thranduil did not move or say anything, and soon another finger joined the first, trying to find that sweet spot. Thranduil pushed back against the fingers, still sucking on Elladan’s cock.

Elladan was in seventh heaven and he screamed in pleasure as his seed left his cock, to be swallowed by the elven king.

Elladan lifted his head and saw his brother was about to enter Thranduil. He saw the king closing his eyes as he felt Elrohir’s cock in him, and Elladan moved down so he could pleasure the king in the same way as the king had done to him.

The twins heard the moans that came from the elven king and smiled as they brought him closer and closer to his climax. Thranduil grabbed Elladan’s hair with one hand and he groaned as Elrohir continued to thrust into him, while Elladan sucked harder on the king’s cock. He could feel Elrohir’s hands moving over his back before giving him a sharp slap on his arse, leaving a red mark.

“Oh…I love you, Elladan,” Elrohir gasped.

“I love you too, Elrohir, my love,” Elladan said, taking his mouth off Thranduil’s cock for a moment.

Thranduil was surprised to hear the twins’ words. He wondered how long they were lovers, and how he did not know about it.

“How long have you two been lovers?” Thranduil asked.

“A long time…” Elladan said smiling, catching his twin’s glance.

“Why did I not know about this?” Thranduil asked. He felt a little neglected and wanted to know.

“Do you need to know?” Elrohir asked angrily. He felt the king was going too far in asking, and started to move faster than before.

“Relax, brother,” Elladan said softly, before taking the king’s cock back in his mouth.

Thranduil screams were heard all over the palace as he reached his climax, shivering from the pleasure.

“Shall we stop?” Elrohir asked.

“No… oh…” Thranduil said and moaned, feeling he needed more.

“My Lord?” Elladan asked.

“What?” Thranduil asked.

“Do you think of your son?” Elladan asked.

“He can take care of himself,” Thranduil said, not really answering the question.

~

Outside the palace Haldir walked, determined to find the prince. He was aware of the guards that followed him, but continued walking as Prince Legolas’ health was the first thought in his mind, and nothing else.

As he walked inside the woods he was alert for spiders. He scanned the area, looking for the prince.

Prince Legolas was up in a tree, watching Haldir and the guards looking for him, and he thought angrily: ‘Father must have sent them to look for me. I hate him.’

He moved onto another branch, not noticing the web underneath it as he was too busy watching the others. Suddenly he heard a noise and turned around. “No…” he whispered. A large spider was approaching him, and he tried to get away, only to fall into the web below. He was trapped, and he watched helplessly as the spider came closer.

Haldir heard a loud cry and knew it was the prince.

“Oh no… it’s our prince,” Saelbeth said, as he appeared with the guards.

“Do you know where he is?” Haldir asked worried.

The cry was heard again. Saelbeth knew where it came from, and he could not believe Legolas had run so far from his home.

“Yes, I am afraid I know where he is,” Saelbeth said and sighed heavily.

“Where?” Haldir asked.

“Follow me,” Saelbeth said, and started to run to where he had heard the voice.

“Let us hope we have not come too late,” Haldir said.

Saelbeth heard the spider scream.

“It is her,” Sealbeth said.

“What?” Haldir asked.

“The strongest spider that you will ever see. I hope it did not catch my prince,” he said.

“Then let us find him, before it is too late,” Haldir suggested.

They walked quickly till Haldir saw the prince, caught in the web, unable to get away from the spider.

He turned towards the guards. “Is there anything that we could do to save him?” Haldir asked them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own them, I wish, but I don’t. They belong to Tolkien’s Estate.
> 
> Author notes: Just giving a little background to the story: Legolas just passed his majority; his age according to human age is 20. Since his mother died he spends everyday in the woods, while his father takes a number of male elves for lovers to try and stop himself falling to grief.

“We need to create a diversion so her attention is away from the prince,” Saelbeth suggested. Haldir nodded in agreement.

“You will shoot at the spider, and I will cut the net from the tree and save the prince,” Haldir said and moved closer to the tree.

“Whenever you are ready, my lord,” Saelbeth said.

“I am a guard like you, you can call me Haldir,” Haldir said.

“Then let us act now before it is too late,” Saelbeth said, and aimed his arrow at the spider, the other elves doing the same.

Haldir was about to move towards the prince, unaware of the movement of other spiders above them.

“Oh no… we were too late…” Haldir said.

They were so concerned about the prince’s life that they forgot to think about themselves.

“One arrow will not kill them; you will need at least five arrows to kill each one,” Saelbeth stated.

The spiders watched their every move, and they were ready to kill whoever tried to kill one of them.

Saelbeth looked at Haldir’s quiver and saw only a few arrows inside.

‘We are in big danger,’ Saelbeth thought.

“I hope our king will send us help or we will die with the prince,” Saelbeth said.

“Ignore your king, he will do nothing to save his son’s life,” Haldir said furiously.

“Then, our fate will be the same as the prince’s,” Saelbeth said in despair.

“No! Stop that!” Haldir cried. “We need to save ourselves. We are warriors, and we can save him.”

The guards looked at him as he spoke, and thought that perhaps he had a point after all, but… they did not have enough arrows and spiders were surrounding them.

“Shoot when I give the order. In the meantime I will try to rescue Legolas from the web before it is too late,” Haldir said.

“A diversion!” Saelbeth said, and there was a sparkle of hope in his eyes that helped to lift some of the darkness in his heart.

“Yes. Take my arrows. I will use my daggers and sword to save his life, and mine,” Haldir said, handing them his arrows and bow.

The elves were spread out in a circle. Haldir readied himself to move to the spider closest to Legolas.

“Do not waste the arrows! Wait until they are close then aim and shoot!” Saelbeth said as he aimed his first arrow.

Haldir slipped away towards the trees, and climbed the tree where the prince was. The dagger was in his mouth as he climbed, and his sword was in its sheath, attached to waist.

He was ready to strike the spider.

Haldir saw the web, and the prince who was staring at him angrily.

He took the dagger from his mouth and made his way quietly to the web. He had to try and make sure the spider did not see him, or it would attack him, and he would be caught like the prince.

“Hold on!” Haldir shouted to the young prince, and began cutting away at the web. 

When Haldir was close to him, he heard the guards shouting, “LOOK OUT!”

Haldir looked above him and saw the spider’s sting coming closer to him. He managed to cut through the last of the web and shouted to the prince, “Now go away, I will deal with it.”

Legolas looked at the elf who had freed him, and felt regret for what he done to him. He decided to act. Struggling with the bits of web that was still clinging to his body, he managed to free himself before he felt that he could do something. Legolas started to fight, even though he did not have any weapons. 

“No! Legolas, you will hurt again, run to your father,” Haldir shouted at him while he fought.

“I do not care!” Legolas shouted back, and continued to fight.

~*~

**In the meantime inside the Palace…**

King Thranduil enjoyed the scent of the twins’ body.

“Is anyone ever told you how sweet you are?” Thranduil asked them.

Elladan stroked his twin’s body, making him moan. 

Elrohir rolled onto his back, letting the king kiss his neck, while his twin took a bottle of oil and poured some on his fingers.

Elladan spread his twin’s legs, and moved his hand between them.

Elrohir moved his head from side to side, his brother’s touch bringing to the heights of pleasure.

~*~

**_Back in the forest…_ **

Haldir saw the prince take the dagger, and moved closer to him and to the spider.

“No, run!” Haldir said.

Legolas went closer and closer to the spider, ignoring the words of the other elf. 

“I will not run!” Legolas said determined to save the elf who had risked his life for him.

The prince fought with grace, fighting off the spiders and their stings. 

Haldir could see the spiders moving closer and closer to the prince, but Legolas did not seem to care any more.

“You will get hurt, move away from there…” Haldir begged to the prince. Legolas did not move.

Haldir got his sword. Moving even closer to the prince, he tried to cut the stingers that came too close to Legolas so that he would not get hurt.

He managed to wound a spider. Haldir then grabbed the prince and lifted him onto his shoulders before getting down from the tree.

“Spiders are coming!” Haldir alerted the guards who had come forward.

The guards looked exhausted from the hard fight. All their arrows were in the spiders. 

They knew that more were coming and they needed to escape. 

“How is he?” Saelbeth asked.

“He is in shock, but he will be alright,” Haldir replied.

The guards sighed in relief that their prince was alive.

~*~

**Near the palace…**

Prince Legolas stared at the elf that had saved his life, and then lowered his head in shame for the words he had said when Haldir had first arrived. 

Knowing what Legolas was thinking, Haldir raised the prince’s head and said, “I have already forgiven you.”

“Why?” Legolas asked.

“Because I love you.” Haldir smiled as he told him. He had wanted to tell Legolas exactly what he felt about him.

Legolas looked at him, not sure whether he should believe him after seeing him with his father.

“But you love my father… I saw you with him,” Legolas said, and lowered his face again.

Legolas felt the tears running down his face. He did not know what he was supposed to feel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own them, I wish, but I don’t. They belong to Tolkien’s Estate.
> 
> Author notes: Just giving a little background to the story: Legolas just passed his majority; his age according to human age is 20. Since his mother died he spends everyday in the woods, while his father takes a number of male elves for lovers to try and stop himself falling to grief.

Haldir raised Legolas’ head and said as softly as he could, “I did not ask for it…” He hoped that Legolas would at least understand. 

“But I saw your face, you were enjoying it,” Legolas said, his face covered with tears. He turned away from Haldir and ran inside the palace.

Haldir was about to follow him, but Saelbeth stopped him. “Let him be… it has been a long day for him,” he said.

“Yes, you are right,” Haldir said, and then looked at him and added, “Thank you!”

“No, friend,” Saelbeth said. “We should be thanking you for helping us, for saving Legolas’ life.”

“I could not stand by and let anything happen to him…” Haldir said.

Saelbeth nodded. “You are always welcome to join us,” he said. 

“Thank you.”

The guards bowed to Haldir before leaving the elf alone.

Haldir looked at them as they left, and then he entered into the palace.

He could hear the twins and the king laughing in the king’s room. But he did not go near it. He wanted to look for the prince.

He heard a whimper coming from the prince’s room. Opening the door, he noticed that the bed was empty.

He went inside and closed the door. It was then he noticed Legolas, curled up in the corner.

Haldir came closer to him and knelt down next to him. “Come, let me take you to your bed, my prince,” Haldir said to him softly. But there was no answer; it looked as if the prince was asleep.

Haldir lifted Legolas from the floor, and took him to his soft bed. Laying the prince down, Haldir covered him with a blanket.

“You deserve more than this, Legolas. I cannot see you like this,” Haldir said and kissed Legolas on his forehead.

“… nana…” Legolas murmured in his sleep. He missed his nana terribly. If only she was still there for him, especially now when he needed her the most.

Haldir undressed and lay down next to him. The Lórien elf looked at Legolas, wishing he could take away the pain and give the prince the love that he needed. It pained him to see Legolas like this.

Haldir wrapped his arms around Legolas, letting the prince’s head sink onto his chest.

~~-~--~-~

**_In the morning…_ **

King Thranduil left his room, leaving the twins curled up on the bed, naked, with smiles on their faces.

A smile was on Thranduil’s face too as he walked outside of the palace, his eyes looking at the trees in pleasure. He breathed deeply, enjoying the crisp morning air.

He decided he would take a walk in the garden until the twins woke up, but suddenly he thought about Haldir, and he stopped. He stood there, not moving.

Saelbeth had been watching his king as he had left the palace, and approached Thranduil. “My lord?” he asked.

Thranduil turned to him, still smiling. “Yes?”

“Your son… he is alive, my lord…” Saelbeth replied. His voice trailed off as he waited to see how his king would react.

“Is he wounded?” Thranduil asked.

“N… no, my lord, he is well, thanks to Haldir, my lord,” Saelbeth answered and added, “He is the one, my lord, that saved your son…”

“Where is Haldir? I have not seen him since yesterday,” Thranduil mentioned.

“I guess he is inside, my lord,” Saelbeth said, before bowing to his lord and leaving to attend to his duties.

Thranduil went back inside and searched for Haldir, starting first with his room.

Looking in, he only saw the twins, still curled up against each other and asleep. It made him want to touch them again, but as he remembered Haldir, he licked his lips.

He closed the door, and walked to his son’s room.

When he entered the room he saw Haldir on the bed, naked, and Legolas’ head was on Haldir’s smooth chest.

Legolas whimpered.

Haldir tried to calm the young prince, as Legolas cried for his Naneth.

Thranduil could not stand what he saw. “GET AWAY FROM MY SON,” he yelled, making Legolas open his eyes and stare at his father.

“Since when I am your son? Since when did you decide to notice me?” Legolas asked him angrily, furious with his father.

Thranduil came over, and swallowed. He knew that his son was right. He was never there for him when Legolas needed him.

Legolas wrapped his arms tightly around Haldir, not wanting him to leave.

“I said get away from my son!” Thranduil ordered, glaring at Haldir.

When Thranduil saw no movement, he came closer to the bed and separated them roughly. 

“No… no…” Legolas mumbled.

“He is not yours, my son…” Thranduil attacked his son.

Haldir looked upon father and son and asked, “Then my lord, to whom do I belong? Who is my mate?”

“I am!” Thranduil exclaimed first and noticed the sad look that appeared on his son’s face.

Haldir sat on the bed, while Legolas wrapped his arms around him again.

“He is mine, and I will not let him go!” Legolas exclaimed.

Haldir did not know what he should do; he was torn between father and son as they fought over him.

Even the prince’s changing attitude was strange to him. Earlier it had looked like Legolas wanted to kill him, but now the prince wanted him for himself rather than letting his father have him.

To Legolas, it seemed that the Lórien elf wanted to leave him for his father. Legolas tightened his arms even more, and Haldir felt that he couldn’t breathe.

“Do not let go!” Legolas ordered to him.

Thranduil could not stand it anymore. He grabbed Haldir roughly and pulled him away from his son. “He will not obey you, only me…” he spat at Legolas.

Legolas lowered his head and swallowed hard, as he felt that he could not bear the pain anymore. His father had never been there for him, and now he wanted to take what he had.

“Why did you leave me with him, naneth? Why?” he whispered.

He wished that his naneth was still with him so that he didn’t have to deal with his father all by himself.

“You are not alone, young prince, you are not alone…” he heard, and lifted his head.

He looked up and saw the smile on Haldir’s face. He smiled at him. “Thank you,” he whispered, not wanting his father to know.

He started to feel something new for the Lórien elf.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: oli
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own them, I wish, but I don’t. They belong to Tolkien’s Estate.
> 
>  
> 
> Author notes: Just giving a little background to the story: Legolas just passed his majority; his age according to human age is 20. Since his mother died he spends everyday in the woods, while his father takes a number of male elves for lovers to try and stop himself falling to grief.

“Get away from my son, and that is an order!” Thranduil ordered him, his face taut in anger over the elf that was held tight by his son.

“I cannot my lord,” Haldir said, and turned his face to Legolas, and smiled at him, “He is my mate, as I chose him.”

“He does not even know what love is.” Thranduil said emotionless.

“Then, my King, if I may, I can teach him how to love,” Haldir looked at him, noticing the frown that was on his face, and asked, “May I?”

Thranduil only stared at Haldir, saying no more.

“What is it? What is going on here, my king?” Elladan asked as he burst inside the room.

“What are you doing here?” Thranduil turned his head to the twin, with a look of surprise at seeing the twin standing there.

“I heard the shouts, and I came to see what was going on, while Elrohir is still sleeping, and I do not wish to wake him.” Elladan explained to the king.

“I will come soon return to the room.” Thranduil ordered the twin, while his eyes were still locked on Haldir.

Haldir observed the king, and could swear that Thranduil's eyes seemed ready to kill him, and yet all the king was doing was staring at him.

Elladan raised an eyebrow, still staring at the scene in front of his eyes, Haldir’s hands were grabbed both by Legolas and Thranduil.

“What are you staring at? I gave you an order, now do it!” Thranduil ordered him again, and with that he released Haldir’s hand.

Haldir fell slightly over Legolas’s body that held him with a light fear in his eyes, not knowing exactly what he should do.

“Can I teach him, my lord? Can I show him what love is?” Haldir asked the king, hoping that it would be approved.

“Fine, take him, but I want you to know that if you hurt him, I will deal with you personally.” Thranduil answered to the Loríen elf.

“Are you coming now, my lord?” Elladan eagerly asked the king.

Elladan was eager to take the king because he noticed the king’s jealousy as he let the anger cover his face.

“I am coming loving one.” Thranduil softly called to the elder twin, and soon followed his lead outside of his ions room.

~*~

 

As the king finally left, Haldir sighed in relief.

Prince Legolas stared upon the elf with worried eyes he had heard the conversation but seemed confused. Love? Can he teach me what love is? Is there a way to learn?

Haldir noticed the long and speechless stare that the prince was giving him, and decided to act slowly, not wanting to panic the prince.

Legolas, Haldir softly called and moved his body closer to the elf, as his hands moved beneath the thicker clothes that the prince wore.

Legolas shivered because of the elf’s touch, not knowing what he should do, he let the elf continue what he was doing because he didn't want to let the other down and he wanted to feel the feeling of love.

He felt the elf stroking one side of his neck while placing wet kisses down the other, it brought shivers to Legolas but also frightened him at the same time. 

Haldir stopped and watched Legolas, as he had not moved, so he decided to ask.

 

“Legolas, turn towards me!”

The prince did as he was told, and found himself staring into the elf’s eyes.

Haldir glanced upon the prince’s eyes and he could see the emptiness inside.

“Touch me Legolas.” Haldir softly called.

Legolas moved his hands softly over Haldir smooth chest. His hands were shaking before he settled them.

Haldir took one of Legolas’s hands and moved it closer over his chest, letting him feel his body, his chest.

Haldir lay the elf on the bed, he laid on top of the nervous elf, moving his hands over and over, never wanted to stop holding him, touching him, tasting him.

Legolas held his breath, and though he could not feel anything, he was shivering, Haldir had not explained anything to him, he was just enjoying his fragile body.

Haldir leaned over Legolas’s body and started to kiss the elf’s lips and then continued licking his neck, nipples, and down until he approached Legolas’s cock.

Legolas could feel his body shaking by the touch of Haldir hand upon the head of his cock, the slight touch seemed to do something to him, as he urge for more.

This feels so good Legolas moaned with pleasure, as his blue eyes seemed to change to the color of a sun-risen sky, which Haldir promptly noticed.

“That is called _Love_ ,” Haldir explained and kept sucking the length of the elf beneath him.

Haldir could feel Legolas moving towards orgasm as he worked on his elfhood and then the white cream left the prince’s cock, as he swallowed it with lust, his eyes were locked on Legolas’s eyes.

Then he started to work on Legolas’s body, wanted to ready him for making love with him.

“Relax for me, Legolas, I am not going to hurt you.” Haldir suggested as he took Legolas’s legs and moved them over his shoulders, staring between Legolas’s cheeks.

“Suck my fingers for me, Legolas, and I will make you feel so good,” Haldir said to him, as he moved his hand over him, and then he moaned with pleasure as he could feel the soft warm tongue of the prince moving up and down fucking his fingers with his amazing mouth.

“You are doing well, my beloved prince.” Haldir moaned at him, and then he removed the fingers away, spreading the princes legs wide as he could as he moved one finger at a time over the princes tight hole, sliding it inside.

Legolas could feel something sliding inside of him, he started to protest, but held himself as he felt the sudden pleasure, he moaned as it rose in his body.

“I am not going to hurt you, and this _is_ love I want to show you and let you feel it, you need to relax, Legolas,” Haldir suggested softly as he now added another finger inside and he could feel the white heat that covered his fingers.

"It is only me,” Haldir tried to assure to him, as he wished that Legolas would be calm so he would let him feel full inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: ellender, thank you sweetie :) 
> 
> All the remain mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own them, I wish, but I don’t. They belong to Tolkien’s Estate.

Haldir removed his fingers, ready to push his length inside, as he tried to calm the prince.

"It will only hurt you for one moment, and then you will feel something that you have never felt before." Haldir tried to assure him.

The prince felt the pain in his opening, and tried to get loose from Haldir. Yet, when Haldir was filling him, the pain suddenly changed to something else. Something that he had never experienced before.

He could feel waves of pleasure filling him inside as Haldir’s shaft entered in and out.

"H… Haldir?" Legolas asked as he arched his back, moaning in pleasure.

"What is it Greenleaf?" Haldir asked and leant toward him to kiss him, noticing the smile that was on the prince's face.

"It is something that I never felt before… oh Valar… it feels so good…" Legolas replied between moans of pleasure.

"I told you before, my prince, and I believe that I should give you more pleasure." Haldir mentioned to the prince.

"Is there more?" Legolas asked as he moved his hands to touch Haldir's bare chest.

"Aye, there is, but I will leave something for later," Haldir replied as he kissed the prince.

"After this, you will need lots of rest, before I will claim you again and again."

"Why is that you want to claim me?" Legolas asked as he felt a strange feeling at his cock and moved his hands to rub it.

"You, my prince, have such a beautiful body, and I am honored that I am the first to claim you." Haldir replied, and noticed the shocked face of Legolas staring at him.

"You did this act of _love_ because I am beautiful?" Legolas asked as he glared at the elf that continued to thrust into him harder and deeper.

"Aye." Haldir replied and kept thrusting, noticing that the prince was trying to get free of him. But the march warden would not let him, until he exploded within the prince.

"Let go of me…" Legolas demanded, and felt pain inside of him; but Haldir kept pushing harder inside.

Then, he could feel Haldir's body shiver and fall onto his own. Something warm covered him inside.

When Haldir pulled his cock out, the march warden's hands were on Legolas’ length rubbing it, till Legolas felt the same shivering that he felt from Haldir. He let out a shout, and found his own release, as his own length released the white cream upon him.

"See, it was not that bad," Haldir grinned at him. "I will come later to claim your beautiful body.”

"I do not want you to. All you want is my body, not me,” Legolas whined, but Haldir was already gone.

\--

The twins saw Haldir, naked outside of Legolas’ room.

Curiosity got the best of them, as Elladan grabbed Haldir and shoved him against the wall, staring at him as he asked, "How was it to be the prince's first one? Is he a great lay?”

"Is that what the king told you?" Haldir asked.

"He told us that you chose him as a mate. But the way I see it, you might do something else to use the prince's body, am I right, Haldir?" Elladan asked him.

Elrohir looked at him, shocked by the march warden's behavior and worried about the prince's condition.

"Elladan, should I check on Legolas?" Elrohir asked his twin.

"Just be gentle with the prince while I take care of Haldir. Before the king does something to him." Elladan replied and led Haldir to one of the many spare rooms.

"At least let me wear something." Haldir’s voice echoed in the corridor but to no avail.

Elrohir smiled, then he walked towards Legolas's room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: ellender
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own them, I wish, but I don’t. They belong to Tolkien’s Estate.
> 
> \--
> 
> Forgive me for the late, but last month my right wrist was with cast, but now i'm good, and hopefully Dying Leaf of Love will also be update next week.

\--

8.

Elrohir opened the door; noticing that Legolas was hiding beneath the covers.

Elrohir was worried, and hurried toward the bed, hoping that Haldir had not hurt Legolas.

He sat on the edge of the bed; almost afraid to touch the prince.

"Prince Legolas, are you all right?" Elrohir asked with a shaky voice, "Should I get a bath ready for you?”

Legolas removed the covers slowly and watched one of his father's lovers watching him with fear, or maybe concern. He was not quite certain about that.

"I saw you with my father, but I did not catch your name." Legolas asked.

"My name is Elrohir." the elf replied.

"Did my father order you to keep watch on me?" Legolas asked, still trying to figure out what the motive was of the elf that sat on his bed.

"Nay, your father does not know," Elrohir replied, "My brother and I were walking down the corridor, and we saw Haldir come out of your room. I feared that he may have harmed you."

Legolas nodded, wondering why Elrohir's brother was not with him.

"Where is your brother?" Legolas asked.

"He is taking care of Haldir," Elrohir replied. "I heard that he claimed you as his mate, is that true?"

"He is, but I do not wish for that." Legolas replied.

Elrohir sighed heavily, knowing that he should get some advice from his brother and the king. They might know how to help him.

"I will try to find out how to undo what Haldir did, but I am making no promises." Elrohir replied.

He caressed the prince’s face, and then removed his hand quickly, as he did not wish to cause Legolas any harm.

"Thank you Elrohir for your effort, then. I appreciate it very much.”

Elrohir nodded, held the prince's hand, and squeezed it lightly.

Elrohir stood and was about to leave; then noticed how tired Legolas looked.

"I better go see how my brother is dealing with Haldir, then," Elrohir spoke. "You should rest my prince."

"Stay." Legolas asked.

Elrohir sat on a chair, smiling at the prince."Staying then."

\--

**While in the spare room…**

Elladan opened the door, waiting for Haldir to walk in, before he locked the door.

Once the door was locked, Haldir looked at him; not knowing if he should be afraid or not.

Elladan came toward him, undressed him, and threw Haldir’s clothes away. Then he pinned Haldir against the door.

"What are you doing, Elladan?" Haldir asked, as he could feel Elladan’s hot breath on his neck.

"What does it look like to you, Haldir?" Elladan snorted at him, then closed the gap between them and kissed him.

The kiss surprised Haldir. It was long and passionate. Haldir removed Elladan’s clothes and dropped them to the floor. 

Elladan broke the kiss, as he held Haldir and led him slowly toward the bed.

"Bed then?" Haldir asked, waiting for Elladan to kiss him again.

Elladan removed any trace of his clothes, and let them fall to the ground. He climbed on Haldir, letting their bodies become one, as he moved to catch the march warden's lips.

The heat was unbearable as their cocks rubbed together and the kiss continued.

Haldir panted for breath, his hands moving to feel the twin's back, to bring him closer.

"Mark me, claim me Elladan,” Haldir asked, moaning, as Elladan continued to touch him.

Elladan stared at the march warden, and said, "If you want me to claim you, and you’ve already claimed Legolas," he kissed Haldir again "If I am going to claim you, it means that you will be my mate forever; and I will not let you go, do you understand?"

Haldir agreed and kissed Elladan with even more passion. Bringing their bodies closer, the march warden moved his hands toward Elladan's back.

He could feel Haldir's hands touching him, and knew that if he would not claim Haldir soon, he would soon enough come in his belly. But Elladan preferred that he would come inside Haldir.

Elladan broke the contact, moving his cock toward Haldir's mouth.  
Haldir took it all, feeling Elladan's body close to him. He looked up, noticing that Elladan was staring back at him.

"So… good…" Elladan moaned as he could feel Haldir's mouth sucking it.

“ Oh… Haldir…" Elladan moaned again in pleasure, "I am going to make you mine, you will belong only to me.”

Haldir swallowed and nodded to what Elladan told him.

Elladan was close, and if Haldir would not stop soon, he would come in his mouth.

Elladan pulled his cock from Haldir's mouth, and then he worked more on the march warden’s body.

Elladan moved toward the limp cock of Haldir and sucked it to the root, making Haldir moan with pleasure as he sucked it. He licked the head with his tongue, teasing it, hoping that Haldir would pre-cum, but Haldir held his ground.

Then Elladan moved toward Haldir's hole, licking his fingers in front of Haldir, focusing on stretching the elf's hole. One finger slipped in.  
Haldir moaned as one finger was inside of him. He enjoyed the feeling and asked for more.

"I need more… Elladan…" he asked as he moaned. Haldir touched himself.

Elladan added another finger, moving them in and out, feeling the heat from Haldir's hole. He felt himself melting in the heat.

He removed his fingers and got ready to have his cock inside, while massaging Haldir's cock.

Elladan pushed his cock inside in one thrust, feeling the heat. He went deeper and faster, and moved forward to kiss Haldir with passion as he continued thrusting into him. He saw a spot on Haldir's body and sucked it hard, leaving a mark on Haldir, making him his.

"You are mine Haldir, think of it, when I take you later." Elladan reminds him, while he continued pounding him.

\--

_Back to Legolas's room…_

"L… Legolas?" Elrohir wanted to ask, but he was afraid that the prince would ask him to leave.

"What do you wish to ask?" Legolas asked.

"May I check to see if Haldir hurt you?" Elrohir asked.

Legolas nodded and remove the covers.

Elrohir noticed how beautiful the prince was, but knew he was supposed to be checking Legolas to make sure he was not damaged because of Haldir.

Elrohir noticed the bruises Haldir left on Legolas's thighs. 

He gave kisses to his bruises, hoping the prince would not feel pain.

Legolas watched Elrohir very carefully; he was stunned to see Elrohir giving his body kisses. Legolas still felt Haldir inside of him. Molesting him. Haldir had touched him there, and would not let him go.

"W… What are you doing?" Legolas asked, not knowing what the kisses were meant for.

"I heard once; that if you kiss bruises they will heal faster." Elrohir replied.

“Are there more bruises that you can see?" Legolas asked, as he felt better when Elrohir checked him over, and took care of him.

"Not those I can see, my prince," he replied. "I do believe that a hot bath could help the damage."

"Then I believe I will try that," Legolas agreed and watched the elf.

"I better let the maids know so they can prepare for you." With that Elrohir left the warm bed and headed toward the door.

"And then are you coming back?" Legolas asked.

"I will, if you want me to." Elrohir turned around as he answered and watched the prince.

"I want you to." Legolas said with a smile.

"Good, then I shall return soon."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: ellender - Thank you sweetie.
> 
> All the remain mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer could be find in 1st chapter.
> 
> Pairing for this chapter:Elrohir/Legolas (implied), Thranduil/Legolas (implied), Elladan/Haldir

Thranduil wondered where his two lovers had gone. He was bored and aroused.

As he walked down the hallway, he heard someone moaning in one of the spare rooms. Thranduil heard noises and felt the presence of Elladan, and wondered where the other half was. Then he heard Haldir.

Thranduil opened the door; he was furious, as he recalled that Haldir claimed Legolas. He wondered if there was any reason for the march warden to betray his son?

When the door was slammed open, Elladan did not stop thrusting inside his lover, although Haldir kept pointing out to him that the king was in the room.

"What in the name of the Valar is going on in here?" Thranduil asked, surprised when the elves did not answer him.

He walked toward them, noticing how Haldir's body glimmered with sweat, like a golden treasure.

"Elladan, do you mind telling me what is going on in here?" Thranduil asked, noticing how focused Elladan was; leaning toward Haldir as he stole a kiss from the march warden.

Haldir moaned with pleasure as another orgasm left his body.

"You are so good Haldir and you are all mine." Elladan moaned with pleasure. His eyes never left Haldir.

"Oh my, Elladan, you and your brother will be the death of me." Thranduil mumbled as he stripped his clothes in front of the couple. His hands found his cock fast enough, as he started to rub himself in front of them.

Haldir came yet again, his sore cock still moving as Elladan kept pounding inside of him, words of love said.

"Elladan, more…" Haldir moaned, his hands were tight around Elladan's body, never letting him go.

Elladan's eyes were fixed only on Haldir; even as he could feel the presence of the king, he did not mind that at all. He concentrated only on his lover.

Three rounds of making love and Elladan still needed more of Haldir; he became addicted to him; to his scent and to his body.

Haldir was now his, and not anyone else’s.

"Oh Valar, Elladan…" Haldir moaned, arched his back, and gave his lover more access.

Thranduil came, panting hard. He watched them as they still made love.

"Right there… right there…" Haldir moaned, breathing heavily.

Elladan's thrusts increased. He knew that he was close to coming inside his lover. It was enough to hear his lover. In one last thrust the elf’s sweaty body fell upon Haldir, as he shuddered inside of him.

Haldir kissed his exhausted lover and rolled him slowly over on the bed, after pulling out his limp cock. He slept next to him.

Thranduil then left, looking for his son.

He closed the door and walked down the hallway, and when the king reached his son's room he walked inside.

Thranduil walked toward the bed, and sat on the edge.

He moved his hand underneath the covers. Touching his son's foot slowly. He heard a moan, but still Legolas did not show any acknowledgement of him.

Thranduil continued soothing the foot until Elrohir appeared.

"What are you doing?" Elrohir asked. Legolas heard them, and removed the covers. He was shocked to see his father while he believed that was the other elf.

"Soothing my son," Thranduil replied and rose from the bed, his eyes piercing the elf in front of him, "What business is it of yours, Elrohir?"

Elrohir looked at Legolas; staring into his eyes to see if the young elf was all right. He noticed the fear in the blue eyes as he looked at him.

"I care about him, and I do not wish him to get hurt; not by you or Haldir; “Elrohir replied to the king. Looking back at Legolas; he noticed the smile that lit his eyes.

"Is that so?" Thranduil implied, "Then why was no one in my son’s room?”

"I went to get the bath for your son, King Thranduil." Elrohir replied with formality.

"Oh… that explains it,” Thranduil said "I should be the one to help him get there. You may go to my room and wait for me there."

I certainly will not do such a thing, Thranduil." Elrohir raised his tone.

"Why is that Elrohir?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas watched them in fear; afraid that his father might hurt Elrohir. He did not know what he should do.


End file.
